Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact real-time stress monitoring method for buried pipeline and a non-contact real-time stress monitoring device for buried pipeline thereof, which belongs to the field of stress monitoring for buried pipeline.
Description of Related Art
At present, the most widely-used monitoring method for buried pipelines is stress-strain gauge monitoring. As shown in FIG. 1, the commonly-used strain gauge is composed of a laminated film, a metal resistor sheet and a plastic film. The strain gauge is adhered to a pipeline to be monitored for detecting changes in the stress of the pipeline by measuring changes in the resistance of the metal resistor sheet, thereby achieving monitoring of the stress of the pipeline.
The existed monitoring method has the following drawbacks:
(1) according to the principle of the stress-strain gauge, the stress-strain gauge monitoring cannot obtain an initial stress value ao of the pipeline to be monitored, and it mainly responds to the changes in the stress caused by pressure and load, so that the true stress state of the pipeline cannot be reflected, and the safety state of the pipeline cannot be determined;
(2) the stress-strain gauge monitoring technology employs a contact monitoring mode, so that the buried pipeline being monitored must be excavated, causing a limitation on the application in a complex geological environment, and an increase of difficulty in installation and cost.